prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 31, 2013 Main Event results
The July 31, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on July 25, 2013. Summary The WWE Universe witnessed a variety of physical contests on WWE Main Event, including an all-out brawl, fast-paced tag team action and a Mark Henry bent on destruction. WWE Main Event kicked off with R-Truth amplifying the energy among the WWE Universe, rapping his way to the ring before his battle with Wade Barrett. Truth mocked The Bareknuckle Brawler by busting out a few dance moves before executing maneuvers which simply aggravated the former WWE NXT standout into aggressively striking back. However, R-Truth's athleticism certainly played in his favor as much as Barrett's unorthodox brawling style kept him on the defensive. As the match swung back and forth, R-Truth tried to match the level of physicality that Barrett has staked his reputation on, and while it was successful at first, Barrett's own agility sent his opponent face-first into the steel steps. Nevertheless, the rapping Superstar recovered and continued a very aggressive exchange of strikes and calculated maneuvers to offset The Barrett Barrage. With momentum in his favor, Truth prepared for a dive through the ropes but was met with a Bullhammer, allowing Barrett to emerge victorious. Two of WWE's most exciting tag teams collided on WWE Main Event as The Usos battled The Prime Time Players. Both tag teams have great chemistry that harkens back to the famous duos of yesteryear, but the agile Usos enjoy one advantage: they are twin brothers. This puts their abilities almost on another level and Darren Young was introduced their speed and transitions early in the contest. Although Titus O’Neil's size and power aided The Prime Time Players at varied intervals throughout the contest, there seemed to be no way to counter the uncanny speed of The Usos. Relentless in their offense, the onslaught of the sons of Rikishi was the deciding factor as the battle degraded into an all-out brawl. Removing Young from the equation, The Usos took down O’Neil with double super-kicks and sealed the deal with a big splash from the top. 3MB's Drew McIntyre appeared confident as he walked to the ring staring down Mark Henry, which was surprising considering bandmates Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal were not by his side. The former Intercontinental Champion was left alone to face the daunting task of The World's Strongest Man as Slater and Mahal were in Australia as part of WWE's World Tour. Unfortunately for McIntyre, Henry quickly and authoritatively asserted his dominance, tossing the Scottish Superstar around like a rag doll. Unable to mount any offense against Henry, McIntyre's effort were for naught following a World's Strongest Slam. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) *Wade Barrett defeated R-Truth (16:02) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (14:36) *Mark Henry defeated Drew McIntyre (2:41) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_044_Photo_02.jpg ME_044_Photo_03.jpg ME_044_Photo_05.jpg ME_044_Photo_07.jpg ME_044_Photo_11.jpg ME_044_Photo_12.jpg ME_044_Photo_15.jpg ME_044_Photo_16.jpg ME_044_Photo_17.jpg ME_044_Photo_20.jpg ME_044_Photo_21.jpg ME_044_Photo_24.jpg ME_044_Photo_25.jpg ME_044_Photo_27.jpg ME_044_Photo_29.jpg ME_044_Photo_30.jpg ME_044_Photo_31.jpg ME_044_Photo_32.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #44 results Category:2013 television events